


Ice to meet ya

by silverryu25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sans, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape, Bara Sans, Depressed Red, Hurt/Comfort, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, M/M, Omega Red - Freeform, Omega Verse, Red Needs a Hug, but you'll have to read and see how it's stopped XD, hinted future kustard, small red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25
Summary: Red woke up feeling great! Better then he had in years. Too bad that didn't last :(
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 143





	Ice to meet ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/gifts).



> Happy birthday Fishy!! （⊃≧ω≦(˘⌣˘⊂)♥
> 
> I know I wasn't too subtle but I hope this will be at least a tiny surprise XD
> 
> Prompt that gave this fic life: A/B/O + hurt/comfort + Angst prompt line "Just smile, I really need to see you smile

_ Fuck _ .

Not  _ fucking  _ again.

The day started out so well. Surprisingly well. Suspiciously well. He should’ve known better. He’s never lucky enough to have good days like that. The good never lasts beyond his sockets opening and reality crushing on him. Not in  _ his  _ shitty life.

He woke up feeling almost like a person. It was funny really, that he ever thought of himself like that, yet he couldn’t help it, he felt... good. Calm. Normal. Dare he think it? Relaxed. His bones didn’t feel like they were constantly on edge, it was as if some kind of pressure had finally lifted. After years and years of feeling like his bones were permanently wound tight. On guard. Like he had to stay vigilant all the time. To protect himself. Not let anyone close enough. Not let anyone catch him. Get close enough to even try.

… he shouldn’t have let his guard down. No matter how good he felt.

Too late now. Much too  _ fucking  _ late.

But he couldn’t stop himself. It was such a huge relief. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt safe enough to relax, not even his childhood memories offered that kind of comfort. There was always something to be careful of. Someone. Somewhere. Everywhere.

It was both monsters and people he had to hide himself and his babybones brother while they were living on the streets. Trying so hard to keep them both together, to keep them fed, to keep them warm, to keep them alive. And even when he finally found work and could get a place for them to stay, safety didn’t come.

Before he could let himself finally relax at all, he started showing. Of course he  _ fucking _ did. Why would his life be simple? Why couldn’t he just be… stronger? Why would he ever feel happy when even his own body wanted him to suffer? Why did he have to be a fucking  _ omega _ ?

When he first realized what he was, he almost had a complete mental breakdown. 

Edge was the one who saved him. The babybones, almost 6 years old, found his brother on the floor in the kitchen. Some broken dishes scattered around a kneeling Red, shards pressing into his bones without him noticing. Red kept his empty stare pointed at his traitorous body. Unseeing. Unbelieving. How could fate keep twisting that knife in his soul over and over and over again? Will it never give him a break?

He was supposed to be the one to protect his baby brother. Keep him safe and healthy. How the fuck was he supposed to do that with a body that needed protection? That had to have another care for it and keep it safe? An alpha that will keep others away and keep him... alive? While ruling over him and his life.

The moment Red saw Edge, crying and begging Red managed to come back to himself enough to catch what his brother was saying.

"Red! Brother! Stop t-that! Get up! You’re h-hurting! P-please! Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now. Sm-mile. You always smile!!" Edge kept repeating through tears and trying hard to get Red off the broken dishes.

At that moment, when he saw his tiny brother looking like he thought he was losing Red, he decided  _ fuck no _ . No, he wasn’t gonna let anything or anyone take him down.  _ Fuck  _ fate.  _ Fuck  _ life. And  _ fuck  _ being an omega. He will not let his own body turn him into a weak, whimpering, dependent little  _ bitch _ .

Since then he did everything to hide he was an omega. It was impossible to pretend and present like he was an alpha. Impossible and suicidal. Alphas tended to be more prone to violence and shows of strength, and his body was just too small for it. The multiple layers of clothes and big puffy jacket mostly helped hide his thin and fragile bones, but it was painfully obvious he wasn’t an alpha. Thankfully, the clothes combined with sharp teeth and claws he inherited from his no-good father helped him pass for a beta. A very weak one, but still better than a fucking  _ omega _ .

He kept that act up for years, all the way until now.

Edge was an adult already. He was tall, loud and strong. Everything an alpha was supposed to be. He was more than capable of protecting himself now, Red didn’t have to pretend anymore. But he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t let someone see him for what he was. A weak, useless and pathetic excuse for a monster. Something to be treated like a helpless child at best. Protected and kept safe. He didn’t  _ fucking  _ need anyone for that.

Edge knew of course. He knew Red was pathetic. How could he not with those  _ shity  _ heats every omega suffered? But Red didn’t tell him. He couldn’t. He wanted to hide it from everyone forever.

Red was terrified the first time Edge caught him. 

His heat had hit, again. Usually, Red just hid in his room pretending to be sick and it worked… for a while. But Edge got big enough to break down doors pretty early in his teen years and he occasionally used it to get his useless older brother out of bed. Too bad Red forgot such a crucial detail due to his heat drunk skull and wasn’t able to stop the inevitable. 

Edge had kicked open the door with a swear and a rant for his lazy brother to get up, only to freeze the moment he caught the scent spreading through the room, coming off Red (who was, thank every fucking mercy, covered by a blanket at that moment). His sockets were almost as wide as Red’s, but he said nothing. Just unstuck the door from the wall where it got embedded from the kick and left, closing it behind him.

The talk after that was as horrible as you can imagine. Red tried hard to forget it, even though his mind didn’t cooperate at all, making him remember every  _ fucking  _ word when he was feeling the worst. Which usually happened when he’s lying awake, staring at his cracked ceiling.

Thankfully, after a lot of yelling and growling and begging, Red managed to convince his brother to keep it a secret and not tell anyone. But the relief was bittersweet at best because Edge just looked at him with pity and left with the words “You Are Truly Pathetic Brother.”

Red could only bitterly laugh, not even feeling the tears leaking down his face, as his soul painfully squeezed. As if he didn’t know that. As if he didn’t tell that to himself each and every day. As if his every waking moment wasn’t a pathetic excuse just waiting for some bastard of an alpha to grab him and claim him and make him their toy.

Not all alphas were like that, some treated their omegas like people. But he wasn’t going to rely on something as stupid as hope that he finds someone like that. Given his shity life up till now, he was bound to get saddled with the meanest bastard of an alpha to ever exist. So he wasn’t gonna chance it. Fuck you very much, he was happy enough alone and without some  _ dick  _ to order him around and  ab use him.

And he was ok alone! He was fine. The fear and paranoia weren’t getting to him. He was used to them. Sure he didn’t sleep much, was jumpy around others (especially alphas), and sure he may not really have any friends (too risky that they would find out), but he was  **fine** . Dandy. He was not driving himself into the ground. He was just being careful and prudent. Smart. Kept himself safe. Nothing wrong with that. He didn’t need Edge’s pity glares, he was fine dammit!

But, ok, maybe the lack of sleep was getting to him a bit. Maybe that was why he let his guard down today. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk so much the day before. But he was feeling good. He didn’t even have a hangover. His head felt completely clear and he was feeling like a million bucks. In fact, he was feeling so good he decided that staying cooped up at home (like he usually did) would be a shame. So he went for a walk. An innocent walk. Just getting some fresh air. Innocent  _ fucking  _ walk. 

Until it wasn’t.

The walk took him to a nearby park. It was almost deserted, probably due to the heavy snowfall that hit during the night. It was beautiful, even though he’d never admit it out loud. Tiny icicles hanging off the trees, almost like delicate Giftmas decorations. The snow cover was pristine and unbroken, the kids didn’t have time to come and disturb it, it was still too early in the day for that. The sun shone over the white fluffy cover making it sparkle and shine in a mesmerising dance.

He was captivated. He didn’t watch the path. Didn’t look at the shadows from the taller trees he passed. Didn’t pay attention to his back. Red just walked and enjoyed the sights and quiet.

He was an idiot.

With his guard down, and attention to some stupid evergreen bush that looked like it was covered in gems, he didn’t notice someone approach him from the back. Not until it was too late. Not until he saw a huge shadow looming over him, making him freeze in shock (another  _ idiotic  _ mistake). Easy prey.

The next moment he was pushed down, his knees hitting the frozen ground, his face pressed down, sputtering from the snow that got into his mouth and the pressure on his back. The initial shock had worn off and he started shaking and struggling to get free. But it was no use. Whoever had him was a lot bigger and heavier than him, pinning him with their body and grabbing him with their huge hands, Red wasn’t making any progress. He only managed to twist his head enough to spit out the snow, but not enough to see.

“fuck! ya bastard! fuck da fuck offa me!!” He yelled and cursed, pissed at the bastard who was pinning him down, pissed at the stupid snow for distracting him and blinding him, pissed at himself for being such a colossal careless  _ idiot _ . He wanted to bite and claw at the freak that attacked him, but all his weapons were rendered useless in this position.

He tired out quickly, way too quickly with his stamina being shit due to lack of sleep and general care of himself. He would have cursed over that too if he wasn’t so out of breath. As he calmed down, winded from his struggles, he noticed the one on top of him was breathing just as hard. What the  _ fuck _ ? Was he making fun of Red?

But no, Red’s breathing was slowly calming down, but the other’s wasn’t. It was almost getting worse, as if they were struggling themselves? Taking in a deeper breath to gather himself Red caught the scent of his attacker. It was an alpha.

An alpha in rut.

The moment that thought registered Red’s skull flooded with panic!

_ ‘fuck, fuck, fuck!! no! gotta get away! no! no no no no no!’  _ The thoughts ran through his panicked mind as the magical equivalent to adrenaline flooded his bones. He had to get away! The alpha didn’t know. Didn’t know about his low HP! Didn’t know one wrong move could dust him. And he didn’t want them. He didn’t want this!!

He started struggling again, the panic giving him a new wind, but instead of making any progress, he heard a growl coming from above. He froze. The alpha took the chance to press their teeth to the back of his neck (thank fuck for that fucking collar) and growled harder. Red’s body went limp, his  _ fucking  _ useless instincts kicking in and making him submit. Unlike his traitorous body, his soul continued pounding in a panic, making his skull spin and non-existent stomach twist.

He was  _ fucked _ .

Bones barely shaking, the only movement he could make, he felt the alpha start pawing at his pants. This was it. Fate decided to  _ fuck  _ him over one last time. He could feel tears starting to gather on the edges of his sockets, the snow his face was pressed into absorbing them and turning blood red.

“what are you up to there?” A sudden voice broke the panting alphas concentration just as he started pulling Red’s pants down. 

Red felt the alpha let go of his neck to look up and growl even harder. 

“heh, is that any way to greet a new pal?” The voice that said the random line sounded relaxed and sarcastic and was quickly followed by a ping sound. “can’t say i care for your attitude. How ‘bout ya scram!” 

The weight of the alpha was suddenly pulled off of him, making him collapse into a boneless pile in the snow. He could hear some swearing and the sounds of a fight, but Red couldn’t wrap his skull around them and couldn’t make himself look. Instead, he curled up in a tight ball on his side, trying to look as small as he could, and let the tears flow.

Death had been so close. If the alpha had gotten any further, if they had been rough, if they had bitten down… he would have been dust. He could feel his bones shaking harder as he sobbed into his knees, hands covering his skull. Unable to think or use his magic due to the shock and instincts to submit, he just laid there waiting for fate to finish it’s job. Cause only another alpha could fight an alpha in rut off, anyone else would either be dust or scared off. Meaning at least one alpha will be left. He was fucked either way.

While Red was panicking over his situation, it had gotten quiet. It took him a little to notice, but it didn’t last. Soon there were heavy footsteps coming his way. If his skull had been clearer he would have noticed that the one approaching was purposefully making as much noise as they could. But his mind was too deep in a fear spiral and all he could do was curl up even tighter, his bones creaking from the effort.

“you okay there bud?” A gentle and deep voice followed by a gentle touch to his back made Red flinch violently and let out a pathetic fearful little whimper (he would have kicked himself if he had done that in a saner state of mind). The other must have noticed because they stopped and waited.

Minutes passed, Red wasn’t sure how many, and slowly he calmed down. His breathing evened out and his sobs quieted, leaving only small hiccups. When nothing happened still, he dared to take a peek from below his hands, trying to see what new horror awaited him.

Sitting in the snow, not too far away, was a skeleton like him. Except this one was huge where Red was small, soft where Red was sharp, and relaxed where Red felt like a piece of rubber stretched so thin he was about to snap. The bigger skeleton noticed him looking and gave him a wink.

“hey bud, you back?” His voice was low, gentle. As if he was talking to a frightened animal. 

Red knew he must have looked the part. Huddled into a tiny shaking ball, letting out whimpers and rattling his bones. But he didn’t trust his voice to reply so he stayed quiet.

“not up for a chat? can’t blame ya.” He said and moved, starting to get up but the movement made Red flinch and the other froze. “hey, hey. it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt ya. just getting up. and you should too, it can’t be comfortable in the snow.”

Slowly he got up the rest of the way, Red keeping his eyelights focused on any movement. Not that he could do anything if the other skeleton tried to jump him. He was exhausted, his magic fried. The most he could do was rattle his bones. He didn’t even think he could stand up.

“ya gonna get up bud? or need a hand?” The huge monster asked, walking slowly towards Red.

Red weighed his options. He could try and make the other one leave him here, but what if another alpha found him? He couldn’t protect himself. Or he could get the other to help him home, but what if the other notices he’s an omega? Would he attack him too? After a few more moments debating, Red decided it was worth the risk. After all, the other could have attacked him many times over already.

With a tiny nod, he tried to get up on his elbow to reach for the others hand, but his bones felt weaker than usual, almost like jelly, and he fell back with a painful grunt.

“woah! easy there bud. here let me.” The large skeleton bent over him, scooped him up gently and picked him up in his arms, letting Red’s back rest in the crook of his arm, using his other arm to keep him there securely.

Red fit there like a puzzle piece, his tiny body sitting comfortably in the other’s grip, his head resting just below the others shoulder. The proximity to the large monsters body gave him a chance to catch the other’s scent. Alpha.  _ Fuck _ .

He wasn’t surprised, but the confirmation still made his bones lock up. He didn’t want to go through  _ that  _ again. Not so soon.

… not  _ ever _ .

“relax bud. i’m not gonna hurt you.” The skeleton said, petting his back in reassurance. “name’s sans. it’s  _ ice  _ to meet ya… uhhh?

_ ‘was dat a… pun?’  _ Red thought, giving a tiny snort. This was one weird alpha, but since he didn’t seem to notice Red was an omega, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to play along? 

“... red.” He whispered, making the other lean down a bit closer to hear him.

“hm? red?” Sans asked, unsure if he heard right. He leaned down a little to better hear a reply, but Red just nodded in confirmation. Due to being so close, Sans finally caught his scent. It was almost completely covered by the alpha that Sans had saved him from, but there was an underlying scent that he could never mistake. “omega.” He breathed out in a half whisper before he could stop himself.

That single word made Red’s eyelights disappear and his bones start to shake. It was gonna happen again. 

_ ‘fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… _ ’ His mind started spiralling down again.

“shhhhh. shhhh. calm down, bud. it’s okay. i won’t hurt you. shhhh.” Sans tried to calm him down, but it was slow going. It took a few minutes to get Red to relax enough to hear Sans, and even longer to get him to listen and stop shaking. When the shaking finally stopped and Red’s eyelights were back Sans started walking. 

“don’t worry red, i’ll just get ya home okay? won’t do anything else.” Sans said breaking the heavy silence.

“... really?” Red asked in a tiny voice, almost a squeak, after a few minutes of mulling over Sans’ words. Was the other serious? He had an unclaimed omega in his arms and he would just bring him home?

“hm? yea, really.” Sans huffed out, sounding almost exasperated. “don’t make it a hobby to molest other monsters. even cute ones like you.”

Red, shocked by that last part, made a quick glance up to see Sans’ face. Was he blushing? A big powerful alpha was… blushing?? Over him? The sharp-toothed, scared, shaking and whimpering mess? And Red wasn't... repulsed by that?

… huh.

The rest of the walk home was made in silence. Sans kept him pressed close to his chest, using his big arms to keep Red hidden and warm. Red would occasionally start rattling again, the memory of what happened still too fresh and raw to push them down, like he did with most painful memories. Every time that happened Sans made a comforting sound and gently petted Red’s back. It was comforting. Red felt… safe? It was so surreal since a not long ago he was sure he would be dust. Yet here he was, in a strange alpha’s arms feeling safe… it was intoxicating.

Before long Sans had brought him home.

Gently Sans put him down in front of his door, making Red shiver. It was so cold. Compared to being in Sans’ arms, Red could feel the sting of the freezing air… and the fear creeping back up his bones.

“welp, there ya go red.” Sans said, scratching the back of his neck with one arm and avoiding eye contact. “uhhh... it really was nice to meet ya.”

“y-yea.” Red intelligently replied, hugging himself in a futile attempt to keep some warmth on his bones.

“ ‘kay.” Sans started turning around, ready to leave. “see ya? if not, be careful when you walk alone.”

Before Sans made a full step Red grabbed Sans’ sleeve and froze in shock. What was he doing?

  
  


He gave his number to Sans before he left. 

_ Fuck _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear on one point (which wasn’t obvious since the fic is mostly showing Red’s memories): Edge didn’t mean Red was pathetic because he was an omega. He meant Red was pathetic for hiding it and hurting himself, because Edge could see how much pain Red was in by always being scared of being found out and not letting anyone help him. Edge just wanted his big brother happy and he knew that would never happen while Red continued to hide.
> 
> Sans is going to get that tiny omega to fall for him, trust me ;)  
> And no one will ever mess with Red ever again. He’ll finally be able to feel safe and relax with his big bonefriend to help him out X3


End file.
